


Changing the past is easy, the heart? Not so much.

by 50shadesofgeek



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofgeek/pseuds/50shadesofgeek
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy deal with their growing feelings and how to move forward. After episode 9 (Bonnie and Clyde kiss)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this show or anything having to do with this show. I only adore it and its characters, as well as history.

Present Day:

Lucy Preston was not one who normally had issues with waking. She was normally wide awake before her alarm went off, ready to start her next lecture. Since taking the, forced?, position at Mason Industries her body had found a new habit forming. One that was not welcome and made it very difficult for her to initially figure out if she was awake or still in her dream world. I suppose bouncing between timelines....and well time....can do that to a person. Today she was having a larger struggle than she would like to admit. She laid in her dream haze for a few moments before the outside world came crashing in. Lucy's phone took that moment to alert her to its presence by vibrating across the nightstand. Grabbing the phone and checking the screen, she is surprised to see Wyatts name and not Mason industries. She answers quickly "Hey Wyatt, Did Flynn take the mother ship out already?" 

"No, Rufus and I were going to grab breakfast and we wanted to invite you along." Wyatt says. 

Lucy is quiet for a moment, trying to figure out why this invitation is coming to her. Sure the team has grown closer, even after her omission of her activities with Flynn. Wyatts voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Lucy, if you don't want to go with us, you don't have to figure out a lie, you can just say so"

Lucy is quick to assure him "No, no, no, no. I am not trying to get out of breakfast. I promise. I would love to go with you guys. Where are we meeting and when?"

"Well......if you're sure....we are meeting at the farmhouse. Ill let Rufus know you will be there." Wyatt said. Lucy could hear the half smile in his teasing tone. The half smile that never fails to make her smile in return. 

"Way to give a girl some notice Wyatt. I'll see you guys there. Bye." Lucy teased back. 

"Bye....Ma'am. " Was the last thing she heard Wyatt say before they disconnected. 

Lucy took a quick shower and dressed in her favorite skinny jeans, black loose t shirt, and converse. She grabbed a light weight long sweater and headed out of her mother's guest bedroom, and down the stairs. She shouted a quick goodbye to her mom and ran to her care before her mother could question her more about everything different in her daughter's life. Pulling her car onto the road she headed towards the restaurant to meet her team for breakfast. Pretending she wasn't more excited to see one, more so than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I apologize for its slow start and any errors in the story. Please leave any comments below and I will try to answer them as quick as I can.


End file.
